


Day 177 - Why do it the easy way when there's an experiment you could do?

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [177]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Banter, Crossdressing, Humor, M/M, Not a kink though, Sherlock in a skirt, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>“Sherlock, have you seen my... What the hell are you doing?”</b>
</p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right place.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 177 - Why do it the easy way when there's an experiment you could do?

“Sherlock, have you seen my... What the hell are you doing?”

“What do you mean what am I doing?”

“What do I mean? You are wearing a skirt! What the hell do you think I mean?”

“It’s an experi...”

“...ment. Of course it is. Listen, is it just me or are your experiments getting more ridiculous by the minute?”

Sherlock did not grace this question with an answer, instead he strode through the room like a model on the catwalk. John flopped down on the sofa and watched his lover with an amused smirk on his lips.

“All right. Tell me. What is this experiment about?”

“I’m trying to evaluate if you are aroused by men in skirts.”

“You know, you could always just ask me.”

“You might lie.”

“Why would I lie? As you have clearly deduced by now, men in skirts do nothing for me. Certain types of men in a kilt though...”

There was a dangerous blink in Sherlock’s gaze. John raised one hand in a pacifying gesture.

“...do even less.” He grinned. “Now come here, let’s get you out of this ridiculous outfit. Because a certain tall detective does a lot for me. And maybe he could... do me?”

“This experiment turned out very differently from what I anticipated.”

“And that’s... not good?”

“No. Rather... not bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'skirt'.


End file.
